the Karate kid and the Loving teacher
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: It's my first fanfiction so I'm not very good at summarys. Basicaly a student who has been dreaming of love her whole life that's Akane is finally in love and with her teacher Ranma. RanmaXAkane
1. the last day of summer

Disclamer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transferred to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

- Chapter 1 -

~The Last day of summer~

Under a big tree were the fog was most thick a young man and woman stood there bodys giving off a faint shimmer in the fog after what seemed like hours the man pipped in a high nervouse voice "Akane I-I love you" The man drew closer to a young woman who looked no older than 17 as if to kiss her he drew closer and closer she finnaly said in a choked voice "And I-I-I lo-Lo"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Akane's eyes shot open as she laid on her bed mumbling angrily "stupid alarm clock"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shut up."

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shut up!"

_Beep Beep Beep_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She whammed the clock with an angry fist it stopped almost instantly "Thank you" she said smugly she got out of her bed and walked over to her closet

"And i was just about to get to the best part" she signed the thought of her dream still fresh in her mind 'he almost kissed me' was all she could think but then she remember "Oh! right today is my last day of freedom before i go to that stupid one-side school (see below for explanation). Damn."

* * *

(Akane's POV)

"I am Freak-in 17 years old and haven't talked to a guy since pre-K except for my father and I haven't been in pre-K for 14 years. Damn"

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Akane! Breakfast" her older sister called "coming Kasumi!" she put on the rest of her clothes and walked downstairs "Good morning Akane" the three people in the kitchen said in unison "G'morning Kasumi, Nabiki, Daddy" she said back to the three 'Bad Morning is more like it' she thought secretly "having a bad day already?" Katsumi asked "No" she answered quickly "why?" she asked confused "you were yelling at your alarm clock to 'shut up'" Katsumi giggled "Oh! So that's what that was I thought it was a man yelling at something" Nabiki teased Akane glared daggers at Nabiki "I'm only kidding" Nabiki defended quickly "I'm going out" Akane yelled "Don't you want-" Kasumi stopped when she looked at her sisters plate, clean "Never mind" she finished Akane was already out the door calling her two best friends

"Noodles Right Ramen can I take your order?" A polite sounding woman answered

"Shapoo KuroNeko speakin. Who this?" A heavily accented woman answered

"Hey Guys!" "Akane!" they both said in unison

"Shampoo! Ukyo! you guys got time?"

"Yes we do"

"Can you both come to the amusement park with me? Since it is the last day of summer"

"I'll be there just need to change first"

"Shampoo will come to"

"all right then see ya. bye"

"bye"

"see you there as you say"

she hung up her phone and sat down on a bench near the amusement park

"Man. I can't believe it's the last day of summer and I don't have a boyfriend and the worst part is I have to go to that stupid one-side school. *sighn* at least there are some decent boys there (who are you kidding?) and my two best friends are coming to." she talked to herself as she waited for her two friends to arrive

25 minutes Later......

"Were here!" the two girls called out to Akane

"your both late." she said back

"sorry" they both said

"Come on let us go 'ride some rides'" Shampoo said

They all grabbed their tickets and went inside

the girls rode almost all the rides and before they knew it it was almost 4:30 P.M.

"Oh! crap! is that really the time?" Ukyo asked

"yes" Akane said looking at her phone to be sure the clock they were looking at wasn't wrong

"I told mom I would be back at 5:00 and it takes 30 minutes to walk there and I need to-"

"Go" her two friends said together

"But-"

"go"

"But I need-"

"Go now and you'll make it" they both said sternly

"Right." Ukyo started to run and yelled "FEET DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" and she was gone

"Sorry Akane but, Shampoo can't stay for the thing either"

Akane Spun to face Shampoo "You can't!" she yelled in disbelief "I am sorry" Akane Signed "It's all right I'll just make a wish myself" she said Shampoo hugged Akane Goodbye and both started walking in opposite directions.

Akane slumped for a while as she walked a white petal fluttered past her face

'An Apple Blossom' (can't remember when they bloom) she thought and looked up there were three trees covered in white flowers. She walked closer to the tree after a little while she was almost underneath the tree and she suddenly tripped over something soft "What The Hell?" she turned and lying there down on the ground (ignore the rhyme) was the body of a young man.

"Oh! Dam I was so focused on the flowers I didn't notice him! DAMN!" she froze and glanced at the man "Is he-" she gulped "-dead?" she asked herself she got closer to the man to see if he was asleep or a dead man.

* * *

(Man's POV)

'Huh? What was that? did I just hear something' "Is he dead?" a voice asked 'Dead? Me? HA! Ryoga Hibiki you wish!' The man squinted his eyes and waited

* * *

(Normal POV)

Akane got closer to the man "Um.." she stuttered the man's eyes shot open which made Akane a little more than surprised she screamed in surprise and Hit the man straight in the gut "OW! Ryoga! What was-" the man stopped 'Whoa this isn't Ryoga it's... A girl?' he thought while he stared at her Akane stared back at the young man He looked not much older than Akane, He wore red Chinese clothes, had a hard face that made his confused face funny, Black hair tied back in a pigtail, and his clothes couldn't hide his thick muscles (can you guess?)

'WOW! Hottie alert!' Akane thought

"Um....Umit fog Snale Kona Sewage" he stuttered

a confused face plastered Akane's face "What?"

The Man licked his lips in a kind of innocent Seductive way that made Akane blush dark pink

"I-I'm-"

There was a big crash and smoke was everywhere

*Koff* *koff* "What tha Hell!" the Man said angrily

The smoke started to clear and standing there was another man no much older than the other, wearing a baggy t-shirt and black pants and was wearing a yellow bandana on his forehead (take a guess)

"Were the hell were you? I have been looking for the meeting for Hours!" the new man yelled "You have been looking for hours? I Have been waiting for Hours and I should Kick your ass right now if-" he gestured "-she wasn't here watching!" the other yelled

the new mans face went into an expression of confusion, amusement, and a hint of 'Are you completely and totally retarded?' "'she'? there's no one here!" he said in a very smart way

the other man turned and there was no one there

"Dam-it Ryoga! you must have rammed into her and sent her who knows were! Thanks a Ton!" the Man yelled

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you were talking to someone?" the man Known as Ryoga asked smartly

"I was talking and there was another voice" the other man snapped back just as smartly

"That sounds like a challenge" Ryoga said menacingly

"I never said that"

"you were thinking it Ranma Soatome!" Ryoga yelled and threw an umbrella at the man known as Ranma dodged it and it flew past the trees and didn't come back

"Fine I'll take the challenge just to get it over with" he yelled and ran toward Ryoga and hit him with five fiercepunches Ryoga managed to block all of them but, didn't notice Ranma's leg about to trip him until it did

"That was dirty" Ryoga said angrily glaring at him

"Whatever. You listen and pay attention I needed to end this fast so we could go get your umbrella before it kills somebody and I want to make sure the girl I saw is OK! Ranma yelled Menacingly

* * *

(with Akane)

"Man I can't belive how high I was thrown" she said as Akane got down to the last branch of a big tree she was thrown into "What time is it?" she checked her phone, 5:00

'Only an hour till sunset' she thought 'and then the sunset wish legend (see below) begins'

* * *

Anything else anybody needs to know or you just want to tell me how the story was review!

-One-side school: Something I made up not sure if it actualy exist or not. It's a school were girls are one one side of the school and on the other are boys. They are on the same campus, got throught the same halls, have the same cafeteria, and stay in the same dorms they are just staying in seperate class rooms.

-Sunset wish legen: something else I made up not sure about it either. On the last day of summer when the sun is about to go down you wish on it and while in a pose that looks like your praying in a japanese temple.


	2. Sunset wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transfered to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

- Chapter 2 -

~Sunset Wishes~

As Akane continued on her way to were she was going Ranma and Ryoga were...

"Let's see tell me again...HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU LOSE AN UMBRELLA?" Ranma yelled at Ryoga as they searched

"THE SAME WAY YOU LOSE A PERSON" Ryoga spat back

"I didn't 'lose' her you ran into her so hard that you sent her flying" Ranma said angrily

"Well I don't control were my umberella goes!"

"That's the point stupid that thing could kill someone!"

"Oh! Right."

"'Oh! Right.' Is that all you have to say? YOU BAKA!"

'Well this is interesting' Ryoga thought

"Don't tell me you fell in _love _with what may be a girl you saw in a dream" Ryoga teased Cooley

Ranma blushed a little "Well if it was a dream then... she was too good to be a dream because my subconscious is not strong enough to create such a beautiful girl" He said more embarrassed than angry Ranma closed his eyes 'The woman I saw felt real she had big beautiful chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair tied back with a ribbon, wearing a black shirt and overalls with 'china' written on the chest, but those clothes couldn't hide her thick arms like she was into gymnastics or even karate' Ranma opened his eyes and Ryoga had his face pulled back and sticking his tongue out at him (like what Ranma did to Akane in volume 1)

"WILL YOU QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Ranma yelled at Ryoga

"whatever let's go find my umbrella" Ryoga said 'Yikes he's definitely pissed off I better be careful were I tread' he thought and they continued there search

* * *

(back with Akane)

'It's almost time I better hurry' she thought as she ran to the 'Egales eye view' (see below)

she finally arrived at the view point and check her phone, 6:00 on the dot

'Right on time' she thought she got as close as she could to the white fence

she put her feet together, stood up straight, clapped her hands 3x, held her hands together as if to pray, closed her eye, and bowed 2x. And chanted in her mind...

'I wish, I wish, with all my heart and let this summer twilight sun bring it forth'. (I know it's lame but, just bear with it)

'I wish for one of the greatest years of my life' she said her wish passionately

and suddenly

*WHAMMMM!*

'Huh?' she opened her eyes and turned around to were the forest was and underneath one of the tree's was the same man she saw an hour ago, out cold.

"Is he okay?" she asked out load to no one and walked over to him and sat next to his face

* * *

(Ranma's POV)

'Oh! Man that hurt I can't believe that happened'

_(Flashback)_

"Were the hell is that stupid umbrella?" Ranma snarled at the point the umbrella decided to come back to it's master and almost ran into Ranma "YIKES!" He yelped in surprise and landed on Ryoga (you could imagine the awkwardness and touch it to)

"YOU. GET. THE. HELL. OFF. ME!" He yelled hitting him and sending him flying and he landed right were Akane was now.

_(end Flashback)_

"Is he okay?" A voice asked concerned Ranma's eyes shot open reveling the very surprised young woman he saw earlier

"Um...H-Hello" She chocked

'I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming' He thought 'But if this is a dream...I can do anything I want' he thought suddenly

* * *

(Normal POV)

When he woke up Akane was super nervous but, now she was freak-in out. He was looking at her with strange eyes that she had never seen before. He grabbed her chin suddenly Akane's eyes went big as dinner plates and his eyes turned from the unknown emotion emotion to tender and leaned closer to her face to look her in the eyes 'What is going on?' she thought bewildered and then he kissed her tenderly on the lips and not just any kiss a kiss that had a hidden passion his hands went to her waist and the back of her neck to pull her closer her hands seemed to get minds of their own and held his neck for support. Her lips parted slightly and he didn't hesitate and let his tongue slither into hers exploring her cavern and with this and the twilight sunset, flower petals, and leaves fluttering around them made this small scene even more breath taking. This kiss lasted for about a minute.

"Ranma I've been looking for. AAAAHHHHH!" A new young man appeared he had black hair, wore a white baggy outfit, and was wearing thick glasses (Take a guess)

"I'm so sorry for my intrusion!" He said quickly and ran

'Man I hate when something happens in a dream you don't expect Ranma thought he turned back to the girl she was blushing very deep crimson and starting to get up

"WAHHH!" A cry shattered the once peaceful silence

"GET BACK HERE MALLERD!"

"WAHHHH! I'M SORRY RYOGA!"

"WELL YOUR GONNA BE-" Ryoga took off one of his bandanna's and threw it "-SORRY!" and the young man from before burst out of the bushes and ran towards the two and in the processs manage to fall making the bandanna miss him by a few hairs off his head and Akane and Ranma dazed as they were managed to dodge it as well it.

"DAMMIT MOUSSE!" Ryoga yelled at the man known as Mousse and threw another bandanna at him

"WAHHHH I'M SORRY RYOGA!" He yelled as he dodged it bandanna that managed to miss Mousse was heading for Ranma! He almost didn't dodge it but, he did however he got a big cut on his cheek

"OW! RYOGA THAT HURT!" Ranma yelled

He stopped when he realized what he said 'Wait. That really hurt.' he punched himself in the face 'That really, really, hurt.' He thought then realization came over him. The other two who had been fighting the whole time stopped suddenly and began to stare at Ranma who looked dead set shocked finnaly Mousse came up to him

"Um...Ranma are you all right?" Ranma didn't say a word

"HEY! RANMA!" Ryoga yelled right in Ranma's face despite his ears ringing he didn't say a word

Ranma didn't move

"I think he's gone into hypodermic shock due to sever trauma" Mousse said knowingly

"Why the hell would he go into hyo- hypothera-? whatever the heck you just said!" Ryoga said angrily

"Um...were's that girl?" Mousse asked

Ranma spun around and nothing the girl was gone and something hit Ranma right in the gut 'I-I-I-I k-k-k kissed her!'

"OH! MY! GOD! I CAN'T BELIVE I JUST DID THAT! OH SHIT! SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA HATE GUYS FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE NOW!" He screamed to the heavens

* * *

(Meanwhile with Akane)

'I still can't believe what happened' Akane thought as she sat on the fountain 'I'm so glad a distraction came when it did'

_(Flashback)_

The man tripped making the bandanna missed him by a few hairs off his head she and the other man (the kisser) managed to dodge it as well

"Dammit Mousse!" she heard someone yell

'RUN YOU IDIOT' was rushing through her head and during all the confusion she ran to main street

_(end Flashback)_

Akane blushed when she remembered what happened a little before that.

"H-H-H-H-H He k-k-k-k-k kissed m-me!" her blushed deepened a few shades

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't notice a particular sound until Akane looked up and coming towards her -too late- whatever it was cut Akane's hair as she tried to dodge it and giving her a bad cut (see volume 1) at first she was shocked and it lasted for 5 minutes and looked down angrily at the thing that gave her the bad cut, a bandanna "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she yelled and ran to her house

* * *

(A little while later...)

Akane walked into her house she was exahsted but she wanted to get her hair fixed and get something to eat so she went into the kitchen her sister was cooking

"Akane welcom-" The dinner that Kasumi was cooking flew into the air (see volume 1) because she was so surprised but, Akane with her fast reflexes droped the scisors she had ran and grabed the pan by it's handle and the cating flying food in the process. She turned to her elder sister

"You overeact to everthing Kasumi"

"But, your hair"

"I felt like cutting it for a change beacuse I am going to a new school. Can you fix it for me?" Akane asked

"Of course I can"

Kasumi fixes Akane's hair and when she looked in the mirror when it was fixed and looked a little better but, it was obviousley shorter than before then she went down to eat with everybody both her other sister and father looked shocked until she explained and when they were done with their dinner she went up to her room

'Man what a day!' and the kiss poped into her head makeing her blush

'Don't think aabout it Akane! You probably won't ever see him again because tomorrow your living in the dorms and yes it was a kiss including tounge and his lips were so soft...'-she tailed off and then started scoulding herself again-'...but, it dosen't count because you don't know the guy!' she scoulded herself feeling disapointed she climbed into her bed and dreamed of the man who had kissed her.

(I'll finish the rest of this one sunday) just like I said I would

-5 reviews for next chapter-

* * *

Baka- Idiot in japanese


	3. Dorm life

Disclamer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transferred to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

- Chapter 3 -

~Dorm Life ~

"Now are you sure you got everything Akane?"

"Yes. Kasumi I now officialy have everything" Akane said as she put the last of her things in a box

"well let's see..." Kasumi taled off thinking

"clothes?" she said

"check" Akane responded

"Make up?"

"check"

"school and reading books?"

"check"

"Things to remind you of home?"

"check"

"allowence for this month?"

Akane put on a thoughtful face and yelled "Nabiki!" there were footsteps and Nabiki appeared at the door

"yea?" Nabiki asked

"give me back my allowence" Akane said calmly

Nabiki made a face and pulled out a small wad of bills from her pocket and gave it to Akane

"All of it" Akane said sternly

Nabiki pulled out some more bills gave them to her sister and walked away

"It's scary how you knew that" Kasumi said as she put something in Akane's bag

"Akane! Your bus is here!" Akane's father called

"All right!" she gathered her things and stoped at the doorway

"Now Akane! You be good and I don't want a ltter to come in the middle of the semester saying you droped out. Ok?" her father said

"Ok dad!"

Kasumi came up to her

"Now you be good and don't spend your money all in one place, call us, visit us, or send a letter every once in a while and..." Kasumi tailed off as if she was thinking"..if a boy tries anything kick their ass." Kasumi finished

Akane stared agap at her sister "Kasumi.." she sighed dramaticaly "..such language"

"OH! Be quiet!" Kasumi said playfully

"You guys have fun without me and Kasumi you good luck with Dr. Tofu"

Kasumi blushed

"See ya-" Akane was out the door running to the bus "-next break!" she finished

her family waved goodbye to her and she watched until they turned a corner and disappeared

Akane looked around to see if there was anyone she knew and she spoted Ukyo siting nearby and sat with her

Akane started reading a book and nobody spoke until-

"what do you think this school is going to be like?" Ukyo asked

"probably big and messed up looking" Akane answered

"Maybe and maybe you'll get yourself a boyfriend" Ukyo teased

Akane hit her friends arm

"What happened to your hair anyway?" Ukyo asked

"Got it cut" Akane answered

"I can see that but-"

Ukyo was interupeted by a

"Hey guys! What's up?" Shampoo called

"SIT DOWN! KURONEKO!" The bus driver said

Shampoo did as she was told

"So what happened when we left you yesterday?" Shampoo asked Akane

"Nothing happened" Akane said as caually as she could but, she was freaking out inside because she couldn't get yesterdays 'incident' out of her head and she had gone over what she did inside her head for hours and it sill didn't add up, so she tried to forget it or ignore it and none of her options were working

'Dam that man and his soft lips' she thought

"Have you guys got your scheduals yet?" Shapoo asked

"No" they both said in unison

"I think were supposed to pick them up in the dorms" Akane said

"All right that's good to know" Shampoo said

"Any brat who dosen't go to this school. Were here!" the bus driver said rudely

Shampoo scowled at his wording and the threesome looked at the school, It was big and certainly strange looking, but a good strange it had a huge building in the middle with a clock (the school) with four big sakura trees and two big buildings forming a bridge like structure for the gate (the dorms) and around the corner the school store and cafe the three stood there speechless all thinking 'wow!'

"Hey! Brats are you just gonna stand there gaping or are you gonna come get your scheduals?" A old woman at a desk near the dorm entrence said rudely

Ukyo and Shampoo scowled again 'Is everybody at this school so dam rude?' they all thought, but Akane smiled and said "We are very sorry for our rude behavior we just couldn't belive how magneficent this school is" as politly as she could muster with her boiling anger

The old woman smiled and said "That is quit all right this school is magneficent and it is hard not to gap. Name?"

"Akane Tendo"

"Here's your schedual"

"you two?" the old woman said to Ukyo and Shampoo

"Ukyo Kuonji"

"Shampoo Kuroneko"

Shampoo and Ukyo took their scheduals and went back to Akane

"What dorm number are you in?" Shampoo asked

"I got E4" Ukyo said

"E5" Akane said

"I'm E6" Shampoo said

"Looks like were gonna be neighbors" Ukyo said

"By the way Miss Tendo" the old woman said

"Yes?" Akane said facing the woman

"I'm just letting you know ahead of time that due to certain circumstances you will be having a roommate" she said

"Okay. that's cool I don't mind" Akane said

"Hey! Akane! Can I see your schedule?" Ukyo asked

Akane handed her schedule to Ukyo

"Aww! We don't have any of the same classes!"

"Ukyoyour overreacting. We all have study hall and lunch" Akane said looking at all three schedules

"Yes. it is true." Shampoo said

"but it's only-"

"calm yourself Ukyo!" Shampoo interjected

"I'm gonna go explore and find my classes" Akane said

"Have fun looking" Shampoo said

"I'm gonna go find mine" Ukyo said most of her voice steady again

"bye" Akane said as she walked down a hall

'Um...were is Rm.103?' She looked at both the buildings

"Let's try the left side"

she went inside the school "let's see... I'll walk this way to find it!" she started walking to the left

"excuse me miss"

Akane turned around and standing there was a young woman around her late 20's or early 30's with long blond hair, and glasses, sporting a long brown skirt, and a tan v-neck, and a bod that would make men turn into wolves

'wow' Akane thought but her mouth said "yes ma'am?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, you have wondered into the wrong building" the woman said

"Huh?" Akane said dumbly

"This is the boy's side of the school" the woman said

"oh" Akane said blushing deeply

The woman just smiled as if nothing were wrong

"Don't worry about all the people who first come here wonder off somewhere in here" the woman informed

Akane's blush lightened

"My name is Ms. Tsuki, Sakura Tsuki, I teach biology on this side of the school and I'm also the school nurses assistant" said

"Nice to meet you, my name is Akane Tendo" Akane held out her hand and Ms. Tsuki shook it

"So what class are you looking for?"

"My first class Rm.103, English" Akane said

"I'll lead you there. I was going to the 100's anyway" Ms. Tsuki said and lead Akane to her class

"Thank you so much Ms. Tsuki!" Akane said

"No problem at all" Ms. Tsuki said and walked away

Akane had been to her english class, computer class, math class, and when she to biology class...

"So this is Rm.126, biology" she said once she noiced it

"Oh! Hello!" A voice behind her said

she turned around and standing there was a man with a white lab coat, thick glasses, and black hair

"Um...hello" Akane greeted the man looked a little disappointed but, then he smiled

"I get it your surprised a male teacher is on the girls side" he said

Akane nodded and the man smiled more

"I'm one of the few men that work on the girls side" he explained

"OH! I forgot to introduce myself!" he said suddenly

"My name is Mousse Mallerd and I will be your biology teacher from now on miss-?"

"Akane Tendo" Akane said

"well it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Tendo" he said and they shook hands "The pleasure is all mine" she said and they laughed

'she seems familiar somehow' Mousse thought

"Nice meeting you. Bye" Akane said

"Nice meeting you to" Mousse called

Akane was on her way to P.E. and...

She ran into somebody "Ouch!" Akane said

"ow!" The other person said

"Hey watch were your-!"

The voice stoped and Akane looked up and standing there with an 'I can't belive I almost did that' look was a man with a yellow t-shirt, black shorts, A mess of black-green hair tied back with a yellow bandanna

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see were I was going!" Akane said

"It's all right I didn't see were I was going either. Here." he said and held out his hand to help her up, she complied

"Nice ta meet cha. My name is Ryoga Hibiki! And I'm your P.E. Teacher!" The man said

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hibiki, I'm Akane Tendo and it is a pleasure to meet you" Akane said

'she seems familiar' Ryoga thought

"Wow! is that the time? I've got to go to that meeting of classes in my 6th period class soon and I have to go see were study hall is! Bye!" she called as she ran

As she ran she thought 'Those two teachers seem strangely familiar. I wonder why? Oh well I'll try to recall later.'

She found her 7th period: Rm.422 Study hall and then ran to her next class 6th period Rm.522 Martial arts/History (see below) and walked in and almost froze instantly behind the desk was a man and not just any man.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

* * *

(5-10-10) sorry for the long wait and don't worry this chapter will be much longer but, because my computer broke I have to borrow my moms and I have to give it back now, so please bear with me until I get a new computer of burrow my moms again. thanks for waiting. just wait a little longer

Does anybody have a suggestion for a better name?

(5-25-10) I got this chapter completed! Horay for me! and don't worry I'll try and update the next one as soon as I can! This is also my longest chapter so far!

Here's the fact:

* * *

Martial arts/History: A class I made up. It is a class were your studying martial arts some days and history the other days.


	4. We meet again

Disclamer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transferred to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

(if anyone didn't read the new ch.3. you should.)

- Chapter 4 -

~We meet again~

Akane stared at the man behind the desk still not believing he was there he stared back at her thinking 'What is she doing here?'

The bell rang interupting them at that moment

Akane took her seat in the middle section and the man was about to say something but then a ton of male and female students (a mixed class) came in

when the second bell rang and all the students sat down

"Hello class! My name is-" he wrote on the board behind him "- Ranma Saotome and from today onwards I will be your history teacher and your martial arts instructor" the man said

"wow! He's cute!" A random student said

"He's buff!" Another said

"Is he Chinese?" another asked

Ranma cleared his throat to get their attention "So just to let everyone know I am a karate and martial arts expert and if anyone tries any funny business I can easily kick, flip, and drop you across the room" Ranma sensi (I think that's how you spell it) said

some of the students laughed, but the rest didn't because behind that smile they could cense how serious he was (Akane included).

"Any questions. Anyone?" Ranma sensi asked

almost instintly girls started asking questions

"How old are you?""Do you have a girlfriend?""Are you straight?""What are your hobbies?""What kind of girl do you like?""Are you funny?""Are you really a karate and martial arts experts?" "Everyone! Please! one at a time!" Ranma said trying to get every ones attention again

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" Most of the girls students yelled at him

"um...okay" he said

"um...I'm 19 so I just graduated early, no I don't have a girlfriend -the class just got a little brighter-, I'm as straight as they come, uh... I guess it would be training since I'm an expert, I don't fell like telling you what kind of girl I like-,

"AWWWW!" the girls moaned sadly

'you like young girls you find on the street who you don't even know' Akane thought

"Calm down everyone! So let's see... I like to think I'm funny-" 'in a strange kind of way' he thought " and yes. Any more questions?-" before the girls could ask more questions about him he added "-about the class."

the room became very quiet.

Akane raised her hand

"Yes Ms.-" he looked on his note pad to find her name "Tendo. Akane Tendo. Ranma sensi." Akane said 'what a pretty name' he thought "Right. what is your question?" he said "I was just going to ask if your going to explain the rules, and regulations of this school" Akane said "I was just about to get to that" he said and started writing on the board and started talking about the school and it's rules and such.

'who does this...dude think he is! first he kisses me and then I re-meet him at my school and teaching me as my teacher! That's not right!' Akane thought and looked up at her teacher who was talking about dorms 'look at 'em. He doesn't even care that the girl he meet and kissed yesterday is now in his class!' she thought, but secretly he did care so far it was taking all his willpower to keep him on the lesson he was teaching and not on Akane staring into space 'so the girl I met yesterday during the sunset was real and every bit as pretty as I thought she was, but she got her hair cut. Not that I mind, actually it makes her much cuter and...why in the world am I thinking that! She's my student for crying out loud!' he glanced at Akane out of the corner of his eye she had a 'I'm thinking very hard' look on her face 'Damn I'm gonna have to tell her that all that stuff yesterday was a misunderstanding' he thought

at that moment the bell decided to ring and the female students flocked around Ranma sensi's desk like a pack of wolves. Ranma needed to talk to Akane, but she was already near the door and he knew every one would be suspicious if he followed her on the first day.

* * *

(with Akane)

'Man! What is up with this situation! First I think he's just a young man that kisses me then he turns out to be my teacher! What next!' Akane thought

"Hey! Akane!" Akane turned to see who called her

"I knew it! It is Akane!" A girl with a ponytail said

"Yea! It is her!" A girl with short hair said

"Yuka! Sayuri!" Akane said surprised 'I better not say 'what next' ever again it's a jinx'

"What are you doing here?" Sayuri asked

"'what am I doing here?' What are you two doing here? I told you I was going to a new school!" Akane said

"we were going to a new school, but we didn't think it was going to be yours!" They both said

"well this is a surprise" Yuka said more calmly

"anything else we need to know?" Sayuri asked

"Ukyo and Shampoo are here to" Akane stated

"THEY ARE! NO WAY!" Sayuri said

"Great all we need is one more friend and we can be even" Yuka said

"weirdo" Akane said

"I'm not a 'weirdo'. I just want an equal amount of friends" Yuka stated

"And I repeat: Weirdo!" Akane said

"THAT'S IT!"

Yuka started chasing Sayuri and Akane

* * *

(With Ranma)

"Finally the end of work" Ranma sighned

"RANMA!" two voices yelled

'Damn just when I was let off' he thought

"Ranma your not gonna believe what happened today!" Mousse said as he entered the room dragging Ryoga behind him "What is it?" he asked

Mousse smiled as if he had just heard a good secret "I saw a student that's gonna be in my class and she was soooo cute! Yet also familiar! Then it hit me she's-" "The girl I kissed yesterday" Ranma guessed

Ryoga fell anime style and Mousse stared at him shocked "How do you know?" they both yelled "because she's in my class and I reconized her" Ranma stated as if it were obvious both Ryoga and Mousse had a look of surprise and discomfort "did she reconize you?" Ryoga asked "Yea" "did you talk to her?" Mousse asked "no" "What! Why Not?" Mousse said "Because Mousse 1. we were in class 2. I surronded by wolverines by end bell and she already left and 3. don't you think I would look suspisouse if I followed a student and talked to her on the first day or any day for that matter?" Ranma stated Mousse and Ryoga thought it over

"your right" Mousse said

"wait a minute" Ryoga said "Then what are you gonna say to her when you see her again?"

"I'm just gonna say that yesterdays events were just a misundrstanding" Ranma said

Ryoga and Mousse looked at him as if he were crazy

"ARE YOU INSAINE?" Mousse yelled at Ranma

"Huh? wha?" "You can't just go up to her and say 'hey I kissed you by accident' she'll want to kill you and plus she might take it the wrong way!" Mousse said

"What are you talkin about Mousse? Have you been in a situation like this?" Ryoga said

Mousse blushed and stared at his feet "I didn't think so" Ryoga said "By the way on another subject, Ranma what are you gonna do about living arrangments since the teacher dorms are full?" Ryoga asked

"I'm go-gonna have t-to, live in the student dorms for a while" Ranma said looking down

Ryoga and Mousse had a look of shock

"Boys or Girls?" Ryoga asked

"Um...ehem...girls." Ranma stuttered

"Lucky" his companions said

"Anything. else. you. want. to. tell. us.?" Ryoga asked throught gritted teeth

"Um...well-" -he got up from his chair and slowly walked to th door-"-I kinda-" Ranma stutered

"Spit it out already!"Ryoga spat

"Well...I'mgonnahavetabunkwitharoommate!" Ranma said all too quickly and dashed out the door

Ryoga and Mousse stood there in shock

"RANMA SAOTOME! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE! NOW!" Ryoga boomed and dashed after Ranma

Mousse stood there for another minute and took off after them

* * *

How was it was it good? Cheese? bad? post your opinion/questions and such on the review. Please tell me! (TT^TT) (I want to know)


	5. 3 12 new friends er? 4 12? part 1

Disclamer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transferred to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

- Chapter 5 -

~3½ new friends….er? 4 1/2? Part 1 ~

Akane, Sayuri, and Yuka sat down panting trying to regain their breath

"you...*huff*...guys...*huff*...Suck." Yuka said/panted

"Your.. not... so.. good.. yourself" Akane said

"Now Akane you should use proper grammar when-"

"Shut up, Sayuri!" Yuka said

"well, well, well I think I found them." A voice said

They all turned. Ukyo.

"Ukyo there you are" Akane said

"YO-CHAN!" Sayuri and Yuka said in unison and Sayuri enveloped her in a hug

"omfh. you two didn't know we were gonna be here?" Ukyo said a bit breathless

"Yah! Shampoo found her friends!" They heard someone say and that someone engulfed Yuka in a hug as well

"omf. Good to see you too Shampoo" Yuka said

'Geez this is insain' Ukyo thought

'wait. 1,2,3,4,5...someones missing'

"Hey where's Akari? Is she here?" She asked

"well I'm not-" Akane felt someone grab the back of her head suddenly and grab her eyes

"Guess Whooo~!" A voice said cheerfully

"um... Akari Unryu?"

"Yay! you got it right! It's good to see you Akane!" she released Akane's eyes and hugged her

"good to see you to Akari." Akane said

"Same here!" everybody said

"So what's everybody been doin?, Has everybody had a great summer?, What did-?" Akari was cut off by a loud growling sound

Silence then everybody head turned to Sayuri who was blushing deeply

"What? I'm hungry!" she said/spat

"Well then let's go to the cafe and get something to eat!" Yuka said

"It's lunchtime anyway." Shampoo said

"Dinnertime. Shampoo it's dinnertime" Ukyo said like a mother scolding a child

"Can we just say it's 'Linner' and move on" Akane said

"Let's go eat!" Akari said

* * *

10 minutes later in the cafe...

"wow. Tonight's ramen looks good" Akari commented

"well quit yappen and give it a try!" Ukyo said as she snapped her chopsticks

"Itadakimas" (sp?) they all chimed and began eating

"It's good" Shampoo said

A comfortable silence followed until Yuka asked "Does everyone like the school so far?"

"It's all right" They all said

more silence

Akari clapped her hands suddenly

"I forgot to tell you guys I found A brochure for a club that specializes in pig sumo wrestling and I was going to join the club with Katsunishiki" she said

"That's cool. we'll root for you at the matches. If you invite us that is." Akane said

"Oh! I'll invite you guys you don't have to worry about that" Akari said

"Wait. You bought Katisunishiki with you? to school?" Yuka asked

"yes"

"your look-and-weights-like-a-sumo-wrestler pig Katisunishiki?"

"yes"

"WHY?"

"well Yuka I was nervous about a new year and school and... he wanted to see the school." She said modestly

Yuka looked like she was about to say something

"Also I need him for the club so don't try and talk me out of it plus I looked in the brochure and pets are allowed in the dorms as long as there out of the way and pets are also allowed for other clubs and such just as long as there not in the way" Akari informed

Yuka opened her mouth and then closed it again not finding anything wrong with what Akari said

"Speaking of clubs me and Shampoo are gonna join the martial arts club" Ukyo said

"There's a Martial arts club!" Akane perked up trying not to look excited and failing miserably

"yes there is Akane and I went ahead and took the liberty of getting a brochure for you" Ukyo said and pulled out a small piece of paper

Akane took it and looked at the front:

**Anything goes Martial Arts club**

**Novices to Experts welcome**

**whether self taught or Mentored**

**come on down and show us what you got**

Akane's eyes went wide she had experience with martial arts she could go and as they said 'show them what she's got'. She snapped back to earth when Ukyo started talking

"I also joined the cross dress club."

silence

"WHAT?" they all yelled

"I knew I would get that kinda reaction!, But don't worry were only gonna pretend to be the opposite gender. you know act like them and stuff. which won't be to hard for me. but were not gonna do anything else!"

the group physicaly relaxed

"And lastly I'm gonna work in this cafe for my other club" Shampoo said

"Wow! that's cool, Shampoo!" Sayuri and Yuka said

"Then maybee you can give us a special friend discount" Akaned said with a wink

".Ha. Very funny" Shampoo said dryly

"How about we show you the brochures to see if you guys want to get into our clubs?" Ukyo said

"Sounds good to me" Sayuri said

"Sure" Yuka said

"Ok. we'll show our brochures to you" Shampoo said

Akari, Ukyo, and Shampoo stuck their hands into their pockets and tried to get their brochures then patted on the rest of their pockets, then turned pale and looked panicked

"OMG! I MUST HAVE LEFT IT BACK THERE!" the three yelled

"OK. NOBODY MOVE I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" the three yelled and ran for the door and leaving behind a stunned Yuka, Sayuri, and Akane

"Ok..." Sayuri said

"that was..." Yuka continued

"weird" Akane finished

* * *

(with Ranma)

"Dam. How did this happen? One minute I'm running for my life from Ryoga and Mousse then I get soaked with water from a pond" Ranma grumbled loudly trying to adjust his soakin wet clothes.

silence

*Growwwwlllll*

more silence

"I must be hungry" Ranma said then he noticed the cafe

"how convenient"

he walked into the cafe to sit down until he noticed a certain short haired girl

'wait is that...CRAP!'

he hid behind a nearby colum (or something like that) he peeked out from behind it

"Hey Akane you think the girls will come back?" one of her companions spoke up

'Crap! It is Akane!' Ranma thought

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute now." Akane said

'hey wait why am I hiding? she won't reconize me'

suddenly the cafe doors burst open reveling three out of breath girls

"GUYS! look what we Found!" the three said

On the far left in the arms of a girl with a huge pig behind her was a little black piglet with a yellow bandanna on it's neck

In the middle in the arms of a foerign girl with a deep tan was a duck wearing thick glasses

and in the arm of the girl on the far rights what looked like a bear with a strange pink flower

'OH! TRIPLE CRAP!' Ranma thought

* * *

well? was it good? bad? neutral? should I add something else? is there anything else I should add? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! Also...

-should the boys be saved or not? Vote! on the poll on my home page!-

Just to let everyone know I've got a computer but this one does not have anything I can write on it because it's too old so I won't be abe to put anything on for a while so be patient until I can realy get a new one. Thanks.


	6. During Flash backs

Disclamer: I do not own Ranma ½ it belongs to the wonderful Manga writer Rumiko Takahashi!

Summary: Akane Tendo is a Karate Master and is about to be transferred to a new school for her senior year and fell in love with her teacher Ranma Saotome and he loves her back but, there is one big problem he has a curse (can you guess) when he falls in cold water he turns into a girl and turns back into a boy with hot water. put these two together in a class and you get a whole bunch of wackiness.

- Chapter 6 -

~During (flash back) 1~

"Oh! They are soooo cute!" Sayuri cooed

"were did you find them?" Yuka asked

"well I found-" Akari tried to say

"Hold on! I wanna tell first!" Ukyo said

"No I want to!" Shampoo said

"No me first!" Ukyo said

"No me!"

"Please stop Fighting!" Akari said

"No me!"

"Shampoo first!"

"UKYO FIRST!"

"Hey!" Akane said

"SHAMPOO!"

"UKYO!"

"Hey!"

The teens continued to argue

Akane looked at both teenagers and at the struggling Akari

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akane screamed

The once screaming girls and everybody at every table were covering their ears

It quieted down "Thank you. Now how about Akari goes first, then Shampoo, and, then Ukyo. Does that sound fair?"

"Sounds fair" Akari said

The other two were silent

"DOES. THAT. SOUND. FAIR?" Akane said in a much more deadly tone

"YES!" They both said scared

"Okay Akari you can now tell your...'pig story'"

"Okay! Well it started when I was on my way to the dorm..."

* * *

_Flash back - outside the dorm_

"OH! I can't believe i left my brochure" Akari said as she rounded the corner

as she ran she noticed a pig. A realy big pig.

"Oh! Hello Katsunishiki"

The pig turned to it's owners voice

"Squeee!"

Akari heard a pig squeal and it was too small to be her pigs so she looked around and didn't see anything

"that was weir-""Squee!"

Another squeal and this time Akari's pig nudged her hand

"Do you know where the squeals are coming from, Katsunishiki?" She then noticed a small black piglet Katsunishiki's mouth

"Katsunishiki! I can't belive you! Spit him out right now!"

Katsunishiki spit the little piglet out of his mouth and the piglet looked furious and begin to pull his hooves through the dirt like a bull and charged hitting Katsunishiki he didn't move at all

"Oh! How cute he's trying to fight! Maybe he's a wrestiling pig!" she cooed

The pig ignored her and ran away

"Aw! Too bad I wanted to know the owner of such a determined pig" Akari began to walk away with Katsunishiki behind her

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A very distant determined squeal echoed almost like a battle cry and Akari turned and it seemed like someone had pushed a 'pause' button:

The little black pig had tackled Katsunishiki and sent him flying into the pond close by

At first Akari was too shocked to register what had happened and her eyes became downcast

The pig seemed to think he did something wrong and nudged her sock Akari let out a squeal of delight and picked up the pig so fast you think she'd get whiplash

"Oh! Now I realy need to know your owner! Katsunishiki! Go get brochure and some papers! Please!"

Katsunishiki went and did as he was told and seemed both excited and mad about something

"Oh! I can't believe I'm getting married! I have to tell my father and-!" she looked at the pig who looked confused

she smiled "tell you at the restraunt!" She squealed

_End flash back_

_

* * *

_

Akari had a big smile plastered on her face when she finished her tale and everyone (excluding set pig, duck, and Ranma) stared shocked and embarressed

"Wait that agreement is still...?" Yuka said

"Yep!"

"That if another pig beats Katsunishiki...?" Sayuri said

"Yep!"

"You have to...?" Shampoo and Ukyo said

"Yep!"

("Get to the point") Ranma, the pig, and duck thought

"You have to marry him?" Akane finally finished

-dead silence-

("WHAAAAAAT?-!") The pig, duck, and Ranma thought and the pig looked beyond embarrassed

"Hey Akari is the pig sick? It looks really red." Akane said

Akari looked at the pig

"It's a male and he doesn't feel warm" Akari said making the pig even more red

"Well p-chan does look kinda boyish" Akane said

"P-chan?" everyone but, Akari said questioningly

"He needs a name so why not 'P-chan'. You 'p' for pig and 'chan' for little" she explained

They all thought for a moment

"Not a bad idea" Yuka said

"I like it" Sayuri said

"Sounds good" Ukyo said

"Shampoo likes it" Shampoo said

"It's adorable" Akari said

Akane smiled happily

"Shampoo next! Shampoo next!"

"All right! All right! Shampoo just tell your story!" Akane said slightly annoyed

"Well shampoo found stupid duck when-"

* * *

_Flash back - in shampoo's bedroom_

"Not here" Shampoo said from one bags and jumped into a nearby trunk in her room

"Waitress uniform, Map-of-Shampoo's-home-town, box-of-hair-accessories, Shampoo's big sword!" she grumbled

"IT'S NOT HERE!"she screeched

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" "What was that?" Shampoo said and looked around and she noticed something at her window

She opened it and a little white feathery thing flew in

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" The thing quacked it was a duck, a small white duck. Wearing glasses?

"Just a stupid duck" Shampoo said

The duck looked slightly hurt

"Shampoo needs to find brochure now!" She screeched then she noticed the 'stupid duck' next her keys and her purse the duck was pulling at something in her bag

"Hey! Get outta there! Stupid theif duck!"

The ducks head came out at this it was holding a paper that said 'waitress wanted' on it

It took Shampoo's brain a minute to regester

"Brochure was in Shampoo's bag?" and another minute for her to regester

"How embarrising and worst part is stupid duck found it"

The duck looked slightly hurt again

"well might as well go back now" Shampoo said and picked up the duck and went back to the restraunt

_end flash back_

_

* * *

_

Shampoo finished her tail looking bored

"ooooookaaaaay" Sayuri said

"That's a very interesting story" Ukyo said

"Why did you bring the duck again?" Yuka asked

"Not enough meat in Raman" Shampoo responded

Now the duck looked scared

"Your not allowed to put your own ingredients in your food" Akari interjected for the scared duck

"Where does it say-?" Akari held up the schools hand book and pointed to a rule

"No bringging your own ingredinants to the food" Shampoo read allowed

"Damn" Shampoo said and then tossed the duck to the side

("How cruel") Everyone but shampoo thought

"Well how did you get the bear, Ukyo?" Yuka asked

"Hmm... no where special just two boys dressed like girls came and gave it to me, there in the club I think, Can't remember their name though" Ukyo explained

"Why can't you remember?" Sayuri asked curiously

"They never told me"

"Ah!" They all said in understanding

"Well since that's taken care of let's eat!" Akane said

And they continued eating for a while until...

"Um...Excuse me"

* * *

I'M FINALY DONE! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE WITH SCHOOL, WRITERS BLOCK, AND MY OLD COMPUTER SUCKING SO MUCH I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DO IT! but I have a new computer and I still have writers block (damn) but I FANALY UPDATED! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
